Setzer
Setzer is a character that appears in Kingdom Hearts II. He is originally from Final Fantasy VI. A top Struggle fighter, he is a flashy and arrogant ladies' man as well and enjoys taunting his opponents. He is Earilest Final Fantasy character by game number (excluding moogles) to appear in the Kingdom hearts series Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Final Fantasy VI A wayfaring gambler who's ready for any game and any challenge. He'd even cast his life to the chips and let luck choose its course. Setzer is the Struggle's prior winner. He tends to be followed by an army of lovestruck, screaming girls. Story Setzer is the champion of the Struggle competition when the player is playing as Roxas in the Simulated Twilight Town. After Roxas defeats Hayner, and Vivi (and unofficially Axel), he duels Setzer. Setzer asks "rucksack" to throw the match for him, but Roxas refuses. If Roxas wins the Struggle, Setzer leaves the arena quietly, then joins in cheering Roxas as the new champion. When Sora is in the real Twilight Town later in the game, Setzer is the second opponent to be fought, accessible after defeating Hayner ten times. Ten victories over Setzer earns the player the right to challenge Seifer. Appearance Setzer is relatively unchanged from his appearance in Final Fantasy VI. He has long, silver hair and violet eyes, as well as a number of thin scars, one of which reaches from his hairline and over his left eye. He wears a loose shirt that is lilac in the front and violet in the back and black pants secured by a black belt with a silver skull belt buckle. The legs of his pants are tucked into knee-high lilac boots with swirling lavender designs on the back, and designs vaguely resembling parts of the Nobody sigil on the toes. He also ties a han purple sash with swirling white patterns on it around his waist, covering half of his left leg. Setzer drapes a long black coat with yellow lining and a yellow triangle patter lining the high collar over his shoulders, kept in place by a short silver chain attatched to two silver skull pins on either side of the coat. Personality Setzer's attempt to bribe Roxas to lose in the Struggle tournament is a discrepancy between his Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts incarnations. In Final Fantasy VI he was a true gambler, willing to stake anything on luck and skill, where as this moment is so far out of character that it is referenced in Dissidia Final Fantasy. In Shadow's and Setzer's conversation in the Duel Coliseum, Shadow says, "Don't even think of bribing your opponents to lose," and Setzer responds, "I'd never do a thing such as that!" In Battle As a Struggle fighter, Setzer has a very simple moveset. He moves quite nimbly and can leap back swiftly to dodge attacks. One of Setzer's three moves is a simple, short-range thrust that can easily be avoided. His other moves are much more powerful. In one, he jumps through the air spinning his bat, hitting a large area. In the other, he stops and kneels down - if attacked, he not only blocks the attack but uses a strong counterattack, knocking his opponent into the air and stealing many orbs from them. Unlike the other Struggle fighters, Setzer is not at all aggressive in his fighting. Players can easily defeat him by keeping their distance and waiting for Setzer to use an attack, which they can dodge and attack while he is off his guard. Be sure not to attack while Setzer is kneeling to avoid his counterattack. If Roxas loses the match, as promised, Setzer makes it worth his while by giving him a medal. Trivia *Setzer's journal entry is only added after Sora meets him in a Struggle match. *In the Twilight Town characters file, Setzer's role is portrayed as an antagonist, due to his red square. *With the exception of Moogles, Setzer is the only character in Kingdom Hearts who originated from a Final Fantasy game before VII. *When you begin a Struggle match with Setzer he will say "My life is a chip in your pile. Time to ante up." This is slightly misquoted from Final Fantasy VI, "My life is a chip in your pile. Ante up!" *Setzer was voiced by Ryotaro Okiayu, who voices Terra in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. fr:Setzer Category:Kingdom Hearts II characters Category:Final Fantasy characters Category:Twilight Town Category:Neutral characters